Toilet plungers and other cleaning devices have long been used to unblock and clean toilet drains. It is preferable to store such devices out of sight, since they are generally unsightly and unsanitary, but such devices are often difficult to store because of the limited amount of space in most bathrooms. Attempts have been made to solve this problem, but they have many shortcomings. For example, some cleaning devices are stored within their own housing containers at the base of a toilet. While this may prevent the unsightly qualities of the cleaning device, it is largely unsuccessful at preventing the spread of bacteria or the spread of undesirable odors.
Furthermore, even though many toilet plungers and other cleaning devices are dirty and unsanitary after being used, they are rarely cleaned after being used. In addition to being highly undesirable, when these devices are left in their unsanitary state lying around a restroom, they are likely to spread bacteria and other harmful substances, which may cause sickness in users of the restroom. Although an adult may be happy to ignore and avoid the dirty cleaning devices, young children and animals may find their way to these cleaning devices and subject themselves to the unsanitary conditions.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.